


tendou hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: B) then gimme tendou hcs (like all the ones I've already requested FAM) -bomb babe





	1. Chapter 1

he gives me a good dick vibe. probably more average with some extra thickness, like 7″ish, but super pretty.

dirty talker galore. rivals oikawa. oiks gets sweet, but tendou gets nasty. ‘youre such a little slut for my cock arent you’ murder me

is very happy to let you take over for blowjobs. do whatever you want,basically, he knows you’re good.

constantly has bedroom eyes. but the sharp, dom eyes, like ushi.gives you sideeye, has you wet. s2g.

if you rile him up at practice, he chuckles, accepts high fives from the team, fucks you til you can’t walk later.

shares ushi’s love of bondage. wants to see you helpless for him to take, knowing you want him to


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> req: I believe this world's true desire is more Tendou.   
> little snippet of fic

“You like having my cock inside of you, don’t you?” Tendou asked you as he just sheathed himself.

“Fuck, yes, Tendou,” you replied.

“And what do you want me to do to you?” Tendou said, pulling your head back by your hair. “Don’t forget to ask nicely.”

“I-I want you to fuck me, Satori, please,” you said, forcing yourself to look him in the eye, how he liked you to ask.

“What a good girl,” he said, giving his trademark smirk.


End file.
